England's Wife
by Hitsu Masamune
Summary: Devia ser uma brincadeira. Isso mesmo, era só uma piadinha do Francis. Porque não existia a menor chance de Iggy ser casado. De jeito nenhum. / UsUk & UkElizabeth I / Presente obrigatório  e atrasado para Nina-osp /


**Axis Powers Hetalia** não me pertence.  
**Fanfic para Nina-osp**. Atrasada, mas está aqui.

* * *

**England's Wife**

Aquilo tudo tinha começado de uma maneira bem estranha.

Fora meio da conferencia mundial, - provavelmente na vez de Arthur dar a sua opinião e argumentar sobre o assunto em questão, de uma maneira que fazia a reunião das nações unidas parecer uma aula chata e entediante de geografia sobre o relevo da America central - Alfred estava conversando com Kiku, como normalmente fazia. Obviamente o assunto era de extrema importância - Não, não era o massacre que tinha ocorrido na fronteira de América com o México. E também não era sobre a ultrapassagem econômica de Yao sobre o irmão mais novo. - Era algo muito, mas muito mais importante, que América sabia que deveria deixar bem claro para Japão, antes que este se iludisse mais ainda á ponto de não saber diferenciar fantasia de realidade, fazendo-o se isolar do resto do mundo, acreditando em algo irreal e sem fundamentos que lhe levaria certamente á destruição – Alem do fato que isso iria acabar com o maior produtor de tecnologia que os Estados Unidos precisavam. Poderia ocorrer um colapso no sistema americano, que causaria outra crise no mundo, talvez quase pior do que ocorreu por causa da quebra da bolsa de Nova York em -. Ele não queria nem imaginar o que as crianças iriam fazer sem novos Playstation, wiis, finalfantsy, kingdom hearts e anime heros. Ele não sabia o que _ele mesmo _faria sem tudo isso! E... E... Isso também faria mal ao nipônico!

Sim. Como o grande herói que Alfred F. Jones era, ele tinha que salvar seu amigo do terrível destino traçado por mãos perversas e malignas de um bastardo comunist- Quero dizer, de um maldito vilão sem escrúpulos!

E para isso, ele tinha que deixar bem claro para o japonês que: Piratas. Não. São. De. Borracha.

"É sério Japão. Desencana dessa." América disse, totalmente alheio ao discurso de Inglaterra. "Piratas não tem super poderes como o homem-elástico, muito menos são renas-mutantes de nariz azul."

Kiku pensou em lembrar á Alfred que vampiros também não brilham, mas deixou lá. Ele tinha escutado as fofocas da briga que tinha ocorrido por causa da série de livros norte-americanos, e não queria que isso se repetisse. Principalmente com ele.

"Se bem que não vejo nada demais em uma linda pirata gananciosa ou um cozinheiro mulherengo. Ah, claro, o esqueleto também pode ser aceitável, se estiver sob uma maldição." Ele sorriu, enquanto Japão tentava conter seu _otaku_ interior que grita algo do tipo 'Vá se ferra americano! One Piece está ótimo do jeito que está!... E eu ainda não gosto da sua abertura adaptada!'.

"Er, _Amerika-san_..." O oriental começou, sussurrando para tentar não atrair muita atenção.

"Já sei! Você pode usar o meu incrível filme como modelo!" O loiro o cortou, ou nem mesmo tinha ouvido o japonês começar a falar, obviamente se referindo ao grande sucesso hollywoodiano. "_You kwon_, Piratas do Caribe ganhou o prêmio de melhor figurino, a melhor maquiagem, a melhor atuação máscula e ainda três prêmios de melhor efeito visual. E dois desses prêmios foram dados pelo Iggy."

América estava radiante, curtindo o fato de até mesmo o antigo mentor ter admitido a grandeza de seu incrível filme, ate que Japão, pressionado pelo olhar penetrante e exigente de Suíça, resolveu dar a sua própria opinião.

"Eu entendo, _Amerika-san_, mas acho que... _Etto_, _Eiichiro-san_ sabe o que está fazendo." Kiku sentiu pena ao imaginar seu prestigiado _mangaká_ espirrando e borrando todo um desenho magnífico do Zoro, agora de acordo com o manga, dois anos mais velho. "A-além do mais, acho que seria um pouco problemático tratar dos assuntos de direitos autorais com a Disney. Foi um pouco difícil quando conversei com _Igirisu-san_ sobre Harry Potter e Zero no Tsu-"

"Como assim?" O americano bateu a mão contra a mesa, chamando a atenção de todos presentes na sala. "Está comparando os meus incríveis projetos norte-americanos com aquele lixo de bruxos ingleses nada impressionantes? Isso é um ultraje! Ele pode ter vendido não sei quantos bilhetes, mais isso porque o Harry Potter já é muito velho e tinha efeitos especiais razoáveis para aquela época! E ele não ganhou nem sequer um Oscar! O Jack é mil vezes melhor do que qualquer outro bruxo! E Elizabeth é, sem sombra de duvidas, muito mais sexy que a nerd da Her-"

E ele repentinamente parou de falar, assim que um bule cheio de chá quente bateu contra a sua cabeça.

Sim. Um inglês temperamental interrompido no meio de seu discurso pode ser muito violento.

**x**

"Argh, minha cabeça." América choramingou, colocando o copo gelado de coca-cola na cabeça, tentando amenizar a dor do galo recém criado.

A parte boa era que agora ele não era mais obrigado á assistir aquela reunião super chata onde ninguém reconhecia sua brilhante idéia do Transforme Máximo para lutar pelo planeta. A parte ruim era que, alem da dor de cabeça, ele estava preso naquele corredor até a conferência acabar, junto com os outros expulsos. Amaldiçoou o novo jeito que Ludwig inventara para manter a ordem nas reuniões- O que o alemão pensava que eles eram? Crianças da sétima série?

Rapidamente ele bebeu mais um gole da sua coca-cola gelada, mordendo com força o canudo. Ele não era mais criança. Nenhuma nação era. Se bem que... Eles se comportavam como tais.

Mas mesmo assim, isso não queria dizer que podiam expulsar o herói de sala para deixá-lo preso com os dois bagunceiros da turma.

"_Mon Cher_, saiba que o França-nii-chan conhece um jeito mágico para fazer essa dor passar rapidinho~." França sorriu maliciosamente para ele. América sentiu vontade de vomitar.

"Sim! Podemos bater mais na cabeça dele até ele não sentir mais nada! Kesesese." Prússia riu, os olhos vermelhos brilharam na expectativa de mostrar o quanto incrível ele era. Não que ele precisasse provar isso, era obvio que ele era o mais incrível entra todas as nações presentes- mas mesmo assim, era sempre bom lembrá-los desse fato.

"_Non, non, non, mon ami._" O loiro mais velho puxou o prussiano para mais perto, aproximando-se de seu ouvido. "O jeitinho mágico que conheço é muito mais divertido."

Alfred não fez questão de esconder a expressão de puro nojo enquanto via Francis cochichar com Gilbert, fazendo o albino corar fervorosamente. Ele não ligava muito para os atos e perversões de Francis, mas aquilo estava começando a lhe incomodar. Não queria que aqueles dois usassem sua heróica e maravilhosa imagem para algo daquele nível, e principalmente, não queria que França desse idéias á Prússia! Não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria com Mattie. Não, não. De jeito nenhum.

"Dá pra parar com isso?" Questionou, indignado, tomando mais um gole de sua coca. A ponta do canudo já estava praticamente triturada de tanto que o americano havia mordido-a.

América fechou os olhos com força tentando se livrar das imagens do prussiano com Matthew. _For the God's sake_, porque Canadá tinha que escolher logo o Gilbert? O cara nem era mais uma nação, havia sido um maldito nazista e ainda se unido á Ivan na União Soviética. Será que seu irmão tinha um gosto para homens tão ruim assim?

Bem, melhor Prússia do que Cuba, Alfred refletiu por fim.

As outras duas nações logo pararam e olharam um pouco atordoados para o americano. Normalmente ele só os ignorava, mas aparentemente hoje não. O francês sorriu inconscientemente ao bolar um plano em sua engenhosa cabeça, se aproveitando dessa repentina anormalidade no comportamento dos Estados Unidos.

Ele adorava ser o cupido do mundo.

"Então, _Ameriqué_." Francis encostou-se na parede ao lado do americano, passando a mão por trás de Alfred, se apoiando nos ombros largos e fortes dele. "O que fez a maior potencia do mundo para ser expulsa da reunião das nações unidas, heim?"

"Apalpar os outros é que não foi." O outro respondeu rude, obviamente desconfortável com a aproximação do europeu. Sacudiu os ombros tirando os braços franceses de perto dele. Não era muito sábio ficar tão perto assim de França.

"Por acaso brigou novamente com _Angleterre_?" Francis ignorou o comentário agressivo e foi direto ao assunto, não dando nem chance do outro responder. "Dessa vez foi para irritá-lo ou chamar a atenção dele?"

Por alguns segundos o corredor ficou em silêncio, com Prússia ainda estático e meio corado no mesmo lugar que o haviam deixado, América digerindo a ultima frase do francês e este só sorrindo inocentemente. Mas logo seu sorriso se alargou, voltando novamente á sua expressão normal, maliciosa e pervertida. Mesmo que quase imperceptível, o vermelho nas bochechas do americano era obviamente de vergonha. Ah, como França adorava brincar com criancinhas assim.

"Não é nada disso." Alfred virou a cara, resistindo ao impulso inconsciente de fazer um bico. "É só que o Iggy não reconhece o fato que meus piratas são muito melhores que seus bruxos. E meus vampiros também."

"Ah, agora entendi." Francis bateu uma mão na outra, sorrindo alegremente. "Estou aliviado. Pensei que Arthur estava falando novamente da esposa."

Mais um momento de silencio reinou no corredor. E então Francis se esquivo de um jato de coca-cola cuspida.

América tossiu, batendo no próprio peito para tentar não se engasgar com a bebida. "E-e-cof, esposa?"

França, que estava olhando totalmente enojado para a poça de coca-cola que por alguns centímetros poderia ter atingido seu belo rosto, voltou com um sorriso forçado para os Estados Unidos.

"Não me diga que você não sabia que o _Angleterre_ é casado?"

A cara espantada e em choque de Alfred, com o refrigerante escorrendo pelo canto da boca, já respondia á pergunta do francês.

"_Sacreblé!"_ França exclamou em tom horrorizado muito falso. "Angleterre não lhe contou? Oh, mas que terrível! Eu e minha boca grande. Que tipo de amigo sou eu, contando essas coisas intimas e secretas para as outras pessoas? _Mon Dieu!"_

Enquanto Francis se lamentava estilo dramaqueen, o mente de Alfred tentava trabalhar na velocidade da luz.

Como assim esposa? Fala sério, Inglaterra casado? O cara que cozinha mal, tem sobrancelhas imensas, vê criaturas inexistentes e usa roupa de velho? Haha, que piada! É! Isso mesmo! Devia ser uma brincadeira. Isso mesmo, era só uma piadinha do Francis. Porque não existia a menor chance de Iggy ser casado. De jeito nenhum.

...

Ele não conseguiria se casar! Com certeza! Mesmo tendo aquele sotaque britânico idiota, os olhos verdes mais hipnotizantes do mundo e aquela calça de velho justa, que realçava terrivelmente o traseiro fino e provavelmente apertado e delicio- Hahaha, não que Alfred estivesse reparando no traseiro de Arthur! Nem que se perdesse na floresta verde nos olhos dele, ou que sentisse arrepios quando o inglês falava alguma palavra engraçada com o sotaque europeu dele. Não mesmo.

... Não mesmo!

"Que ótima piada Francis! Haha, mas da próxima vez, a piada tem que ser um pouco mais realista sabe? Para as pessoas acreditarem."

França rapidamente parou com seu teatro, que se América não tivesse tão absorto em seus pensamentos teria notado que parecia mais uma dança de ballet, com o francês nas pontas dos pés e os movimentos com os braços. O europeu tentou disfarça mais um sorriso. A negação era o primeiro estágio. Um sinal de que seu plano esta dando certo.

"Está achando que isso é mentira _Ameriqué_?"

"É obvio! Quem se casaria com o Inglaterra?"

América estava esperando que Francis no mínimo risse de si mesmo, dizendo que ele tinha razão- Porque, claro, ele tinha razão. Afinal, ele era o herói!- Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. O francês simplesmente fez uma expressão de puro deboche, e então estalou os dedos.

"Prússia! Gilbert~!" Ele se virou para o outro que até então estava esquecido, viajando em seu próprio mundo.

América ponderou de deveria dar um tiro nele, assim que o ex-império voltou para a realidade com um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo nariz. "Hun? O que?"

"Então Prússia _mon ami_." França se aproximou dele. "Está lembrado da esposa do nosso querido _Angleterre_?"

A primeira coisa que Prússia fez foi uma expressão muito obvia de 'O que diabos você está falando?', mas depois surgiu um sorriso malicioso no seu rosto.

"Ah, claro." Ele riu. "Como posso me esquecer? Aquele almofadinha metido á rei do mundo estava completamente de quatro por aquela mulher!"

Francis o acompanhou. "É verdade, Arthur estava completamente apaixonado por ela. Quem poderia imaginar que uma mulher poderia dominar e comandar aquele país inteiro sozinha."

"País? Ele parecia mais um chihuahua seguindo a dona pra tudo quanto é canto!"

"E se nos atrevêssemos á dirigir a palavra á ela ou ate mesmo citar-la em uma conversa ele já rosnava mostrando os dentes e tudo."

Os dois amigos continuaram conversando alegremente, rindo á custa do inglês, ate que a reunião das nações acabou.

Ludwig, prestativo como sempre, entregou um bloco de resumo aos três expulsos. Como era de se esperar, a reunião não tinha avançado muito, já que a única coisa escrita no papel eram linhas riscadas e lembretes de o que iriam discutir na próxima reunião da ONU- Que alais, eram as mesmas coisas que eles haviam decidido discutir na reunião de hoje. Vocês sabem: a fome na áfrica, a poluição, o aquecimento global, o caso das guerras no oriente médio, o chamado fim do mundo. O de sempre.

Com resultados como esses, não era difícil saber por que as nações precisavam de presidentes (Ou como Inglaterra e outros países europeus gostavam de lembrar, reis, rainhas e primeiro ministro). Eles são podiam simplesmente resolver isso sozinho. Não era fácil. Mesmo sendo uma nação, um território, um pedaço de terra no mundo, eles ainda eram um tipo de humanos. Ou algo que chegava perto. Tinham consciência, tinham opinião própria, tinham sentimentos, principalmente de orgulho e patriotismo, que talvez, no caso deles, deveria ser chamado de narcisismo. Mas o ponto era que sendo as nações em si, eles não conseguiriam entrar em um acordo.

Os políticos podem esquecer o que houve no passado em prol de uma dita paz ou investimento. As gerações podem mudar e achar insignificante certas disputas por territórios e por orgulho. O governo e o sistema pode aceitar certas restrições e humilhações de outros países para o bem e equilíbrio na economia e no bolso deles. Mas as nações não. Ser quase humano quer dizer viver. Viver quer dizer ter passado, presente e talvez um futuro- já que nada é certo na vida, como as descobertas tecnológicas estavam mostrando. E ter um passado quer dizer ter memórias. E memórias conseqüentemente têm momentos inesquecíveis de felicidade, fraternidade, esperança e paz. Mas o ruim é que certos momentos ruins também são inesquecíveis. E com esses momentos vem a dor, a mágoa, o ódio.

As nações não podem simplesmente fingir que as guerras nunca aconteceram, por mais que elas quisessem. Elas não podem ignorar a quantidade de filhos que morreram por eles, e que foram mortos pelos outros. Os incontáveis túmulos, as incontáveis perdas, as incontáveis feridas marcados em cada um não iriam desaparecer dando as mãos e fingindo que nada aconteceu. Elas estariam sempre presentes. E assim não dava para negociar civilizadamente. Era inútil enquanto as cicatrizes ainda se mostravam presentes.

Mas quem disse que América estava pensando nisso agora?

As únicas coisas que estavam ocupando a sua cabeça nesse momento eram:

_Esposa. De quatro. Completamente apaixonado. Chihuahua._

WHAT?

**x**

Inglaterra soprou a fumaça que estava saindo o seu maravilhoso chá, tomando um gole logo depois.

"Ah, que maravilha." Ele suspirou.

Não era porque estava um sol radiante lá fora – ou um calor dos infernos, no ponto de vista dele – que o inglês deixaria de aproveitar um bom e velho Earl Gray que fora importado de si mesmo.

Sim, mesmo estando em outro país, trancafiado em um quarto de hotel para se proteger do calor demoníaco e impiedoso daquele lugar, aguardando ate o dia seguinte para poder pegar o avião e voltar para a sagrada e querida Inglaterra chuvosa e úmida, ele poderia aproveitar de um dia de folga.

Sim, sim. Ele merecia. Depois de ser intimidado e sofrer o bullying pelas mãos de seus irmãos ate topar ir no lugar deles nessa reunião, ter que aturar um sapo francês tarado que o tocou de forma inapropriada assim que chegou naquela maldita reunião da ONU e ainda ter sua obra prima criticada por um americano idiota que acredita em vampiro vegetarianos e cintilantes, ele merecia.

Ah, parando pra pensar agora, ele merecia muito mais.

_DingDong_

Urgh. Quem poderia ser? Quem era o ser com sérios problemas mentais capaz de se atrever á perturbar Arthur Kirkland na hora mais sagrada do dia?

Inglaterra tinha uma sensação de que não queria saber quem era.

_DingDong_

Ah, pro inferno.

Ele não iria interromper o ritual mais importante do dia por causa de uma visita completamente indesejada. Não mesmo.

_DingDong DingDong DingDong DingDong DingDong_

Arthur sentiu uma veia saltar em sua testa. Ele já tinha uma idéia de quem era.

Andou já extremamente irritado até a porta, enquanto a campainha continuava a tocar incessantemente. Agarrou a maçaneta e a abriu, revelando exatamente a pessoa que ele tinha pensado.

"Acho bom que seja muito importante Alfred, está na hora do chá e-" Inglaterra se calou assim que o americano segurou seus ombros firmemente. Amaldiçoou-se por ter corado com um gesto tão simples desse.

"Ar-Arthur." Ele o chamou, um pouco ofegante por ter corrido até lá.

O inglês logo ficou alerta. Não era sempre que América falava seu nome, só quando era um assunto de extrema importante. Esperou ele se recuperar, mesmo que aquele aperto forte dele estava começando a lhe incomodar.

"Arthur." América o chamou novamente. Já recuperado, olhou sério nos olhos do britânico, o que fez o menos vacilar um pouco.

"S-sim?"

"VOCÊ É CASADO?"

_Como?_

Arthur ficou estático, sem saber o que fazer.

Alfred, como de costumo, tirou sua própria conclusão.

"Haha, eu sábia!" Eu riu, entrando sem a permissão do inglês no quarto. "Então era só conversa do Francis, haha!"

Inglaterra se virou, sentindo seu espaço pessoal sendo grosseiramente invadido. Assistiu com uma careta o americano se jogar em sua cama, ainda com aquelas botas sujas de soldado.

"Conversa do Francis? O que aquele sapo te falou?"

Ele tinha sérias dúvidas se queria saber ou não. França, infelizmente, sabia muito mais do que deveria sobre a sua vida, e ele não estava certo se queria que Alfred descobrisse certas coisas que ele havia feito e dito.

"Ah, ele tentou me enganar dizendo que você era casado." América riu, se acomodando melhor na cama do hotel. "Que piada! _Você? Casado?_ Pff!"

Inglaterra sentiu um pedregulho cair em cima de sua cabeça. Como assim? Quer dizer que parecia ser impossível de Arthur conquistar uma mulher e casar? Parecia que ele era tão ruim assim? Aquele americano idiota estava pensando que ele era o que?

Abriu a boca para começar á discutir quando se deteve. Aquele não era seu assunto preferido para dialogar. Mas mesmo assim não deixaria passar aquela humilhação.

"Elizabeth." Arthur disse simplesmente, cortando o discurso do estadunidense de como era ridícula a idéia de Arthur ser casado.

O sorriso alegre de Alfred murchou.

"O que?"

"Elizabeth Tudor." Ele disse sério, encostando-se à parede. "Ou Elizabeth I da Inglaterra, como você a deve conhecer."

O outro se sentou na cama, fazendo uma cara de que não tinha entendido nada.

"Aquela sua rainha? O que tem ela?"

"Eu casei com ela."

Eles ficaram um minuto em silêncio. Alfred olhando para Arthur e Arthur esperando para ver uma reação de Alfred.

"Como assim se casou com ela?"

O inglês deu de ombros. "Eu me apaixonei por ela. Ela se apaixonou por mim."

"Ma-mas, co-" America começou a gaguejar, não conseguindo formar uma simples frase direito. Inglaterra havia cassado? Casado mesmo? Com uma mulher? De carne e osso sem ser um daqueles amigos imaginários dele? Impossível! "Mas como? Por que? Dês de quando?"

América o pegou pelos ombros novamente – dês de quando ele estava em pé? Ah, ele não queria saber! Tudo o que ele queria era escutar as respostas de Inglaterra agora.

"Por que você quer saber?" Arthur afastou as mãos americanas dele. "Esse assunto não lhe diz á respeito, por que te interessa?"

Ele ficou em silêncio, não poderia simplesmente dizer á Arthur que estava frustrado com o fato dele ter sido casado. Mas mesmo assim não se distanciou dele. Alfred queria respostas, e ele as teria!

E Inglaterra tomou conhecimento disso. Claro que sim, ele conhecia América dês de que o garoto nem sabia que era uma nação, e sabia muito bem que ele não iria descansar até tirar as respostas de Arthur.

O inglês suspirou cansado. Não queria ter que falar desse assunto, principalmente com Alfred, mas fora ele mesmo que começará á falar sobre Elizabeth.

"A Elizabeth subiu ao trono em 1558. Ela assumiu comigo em um péssimo estado." Ele começou a contar, com América prestando atenção á cada palavra dele. Sentiu vontade de rir, fazia tantos anos que não via o americano interessado em algo que ele dizia. "Eu estava muito dividido e corrompido logo depois da morte de Maria, mas sem dúvidas Elizabeth era a melhor escolha. Ela parou com a perseguição aos protestantes, entrou em conflito com meu irmão Escócia e interferiu secretamente nas lutas religiosas na França. Vencemos as revoltas na minha irmã Irlanda e se opôs ao rei de Antonio e de Portugal, que na época estavam na União Ibérica. Travamos a batalha contra dita invencível armada espanhola e saímos vitoriosos."

América sentiu uma pontada no coração quando percebeu a mudança dos verbos conjugados em singular para plural. Isso queria dizer que ele e a mulher estavam juntos. Mais juntos do que ele gostaria.

"Mas não foram só o apoio dela e dedicação que me fizeram apaixonar." Inglaterra deu um pequeno sorriso, um tanto triste. "Ela era uma mulher forte, decidida e de opinião formada. Tinha uma personalidade teimosa e orgulhosa e muitos me diziam que se parecia com a minha, porem como os nossos interesses eram os mesmos, nunca havíamos discutido nem nada parecido."

Alfred se sentiu um pouco angustiado ao ver aquela expressão no mais velho. _Ele a amava._ Não tinha como negar. Era obvio. O jeito que ele estava falando dela, os olhos cheios de saudade e o sorriso infestado repleto de tristeza... América não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja dela, mesmo que ás vezes Arthur fizesse a mesma expressão quando se lembrava de quando Alfred não passava de treze estados colônias do Império Britânico.

"Fora quase que inevitável desenvolvermos esse sentimento recíproco. Mesmo que fosse errado, era difícil conter o sentimento." Ele deu uma risada fraca, desviando o olhar para qualquer coisa que não fosse o americano. Ele não queria que Alfred o visse nesse estado deplorável de fraqueza, mais uma vez. "Elizabeth chegou á enfrentar o parlamento, se recusando á casar com algum rei de um país aliado. Apesar de ter sido uma das maiores loucuras que um membro da realeza já havia feito, eu não pude deixar de me sentir feliz."

Os Estados Unidos sentiu um aperto no coração. Não queria mais ver Arthur naquele estado tão triste e depressivo. Sentiu vontade de se bater por ter obrigado o inglês á isso.

"Então quer dizer que o nome de minha primeira filha é uma mentira?¹"

Inglaterra não resistiu á uma pequena risada. "Provavelmente." Ele disse, mas a expressão não desapareceu.

América coçou a cabeça, não agüentando mais aquele sentimento de culpa e dor. Sim, dor. Não era todo o dia que você toma conhecimento que o homem que você amou por longos séculos já teve uma mulher antes mesmo de você parar de usar fraldas.

"Deve ter sido... Muito difícil para você, quando ela se foi."

Talvez fosse por isso que ele estava sofrendo, mas não com raiva. Afinal de contas ela ainda é humana – _E humanos não duram pra sempre, _como George² havia dito.

"Difícil...?" Arthur perguntou, e voltou á olhar diretamente nos olhos do americano. "Ah, isso foi sim. Foi tão difícil que eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer, fiquei sem rumo. Mergulhei no mar de cabeça para explorar qualquer coisa, para me distrair com qualquer coisa, mas não sabia que aquele meu estado de sem direção me levaria á outra pessoa que ocuparia e atormentaria meus pensamentos até os dias de hoje."

América parou o raciocínio e de rezar pela alma da rainha que tinha feito o seu antigo mentor tão feliz.

Como assim 'outra pessoa'? Arthur havia encontrado outra namorada depois da Elizabeth? Quem era essa vádia?

"E quem é essa outra pessoa?" Alfred perguntou, o tom manso e culpado havia sumido completamente de sua voz nesse simples ataque de ciúmes.

E isso só fez Inglaterra soltar um risinho, se recuperando aos poucos da imensa saudade que ele provavelmente ainda sentia da Rainha Elizabeth I.

"Quatro anos depois da morte de Elizabeth que eu a encontrei." Arthur disse e América bufou, o fitando com um olhar determinado quase que ordenando ele a continuar. "Ela ainda era muito pequena, mas estava destinada á ser grande. Tão grande que o mundo inteiro iria falar o seu nome. Talvez alguns com ódio, e outros com admiração."

O americano bufou mais uma vez, não gostando nada do jeito que Arthur estava definindo essa outra. Desse jeito parecia ate que era mais impressionante que ele!

"Ela tinha cabelos loiros e bonitos olhos azuis." Arthur quase que cantarolou, vendo Alfred ficar cada vez mais irritado com isso. Ah, que divertido. Isso estava ajudando ele á se recuperar mais rapidamente. "Ah, e era extremamente fofinha e bem portada enquanto criança, só que ficou extremamente desobediente e respondona entre 1760 á 1781..."

O americano desfez a careta assim que reconheceu as datas. Ele estava se referindo á...

"E se tornou um idiota americano metido á país da liberdade e herói. Tem alguma idéia de quem é, Alfred?" Inglaterra finalizou sorrindo, vendo a cara emburrada e meio corada de América. E ele nem estava bêbado.

Esperou o outro desemburrar a cara, o que não demorou muito. Se América era bom em algo, era disfarçar o constrangimento.

"Então... Você não se casou depois da morte da Elizabeth?"

"Não."

Alfred pareceu refletir por alguns instantes ate que agarrou a mão do inglês e o arrastou para fora do quarto.

"O que?" Arthur gritou assustado. "O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo Alfred F. Jones?"

"É triste demais pensar que você é viúvo velho e sozinho Iggy!"

Mas isso não era nada que um Drive-Thru de casamentos em Las Vegas não pudesse resolver.

* * *

¹- Primeira Filha: Primeiro Estado.  
Virginia fora a primeira das treze colônias britânicas na América, que mais tarde se tornariam estados. Recebeu esse nome em homenagem á Elizabeth I, a Rainha Virgem. Ou nem tanto.

²- George Washington.  
Sim, acredito que o América seja fiel e muito respeito pelo pai dos Estados Unidos.

³1760~1781  
O período das primeiras revoluções na América ate o final da guerra revolucionaria, se tornando independente da Inglaterra.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu tinha começado uma SpainRomano para você Nina, mas depois de achar uma foto do Arthur com a Rainha Elizabeth, eu simplesmente não consegui me controlar. E como eu sei que você é fã da Elizabeth, tinha que colocar ela, né?(Alem do mais, uma vez ela disse "Eu sou casada com a Inglaterra." ) Não ficou tão bom quando o seu presente, mas foi de coração. (Minhas mais sinceras desculpas pela grande demora um mês e meio. ;-; Prometo que faço algo melhor pra você mais tarde.)  
Btw, este é o seu presente Nina-chan~! Thanks for everything you did for me.

Soo, reviews, pls? :)

* * *

**Mini Extra:**

_Esposa. De quatro. Completamente apaixonado. Chihuahua._

Mesmo que essas palavras não saíssem de sua cabeça, isso não quer dizer que ele imaginou Arthur de quatro.

E muito menos em baixo dele. Se contorcendo. Ofegante. Chamando seu nome com uma voz rouca extremamente sexy.

E rosnando. Feito um Chihuahua.

...

Droga. Depois dessa Alfred precisaria passar em um cassino ou um motel antes do drive-thru de casamentos.


End file.
